Inamatus
by Hira-chan
Summary: Sasha Stalteri thought dealing with Ouran would be fairly simple. Save for a few particulars. But with a younger sister dealing with recent trauma and having a legacy to continue while still a student, Sasha wants to rip her hair out sometimes. At least it distracted her from her emotions concerning Ritsu and that slick kid with the glasses. She realizes she's not totally brave.
1. Chapter 1

My first thoughts on this were to see it all as a new start for me, in a shallow and school-only sense though. Beyond school, there was so much work for me to do. No. That was incorrect, I meant, beyond school there was much for me to build and re-build now.

I had shocked everyone, my enemies and my loved ones, when I was forced to rise to meet the demands of a certain situation. But it didn't matter in the end right? I mean fuck, I got my sister back. She was damaged but I got her back. Now her life can continue…right?

As soon as mom gave in to her pancreatic cancer, dear step-daddy had plans for Sis and me.  
It was all cruel and prolonged, but it was because he was sadistic of course, not because he was practical. I got away, Sis didn't. It was all to bring his son to the position of the heir of mom's company, it wasn't enough he would have his son inherit his own legacy but he had to take mom's legacy away from us.

It took me awhile but… everything was indeed settled. Mom's Legacy, which was now mine and Sis was back. The golden rumor mill of the rich still churned and of course I still got calculating looks at board meetings and nervous smiles when they were caught.

You know stares of silent awe, stares of slight disgust, of mockery sometimes?

What-fucking-ever.

I had bigger problems at the moment.

Ouran was huge to put it mildly, it dwarfed some Universities I had seen in the past. I drove in past the lavish gates and decided that the outdoor parking lot was just fine for my sharp sports bike, its all black but some parts shined while others were a velvet matte. There were some stares and whispers, but they intensified when I took off the dark helmet as it was revealed my non-Japanese features. These rich kids were sure to have seen more foreigners in their vacation time then the average Japanese citizen but they were scarce in the student-body. I'm guessing that's why, I mattered little, it was not as many people as I thought. Thank goodness.

I decided to think that it was excitement or curiosity, not classicism or racism.

Hah. I cracked myself up sometimes.

'Perhaps it would be a bit easier if I was a white girl?' I thought jokingly. I wouldn't trade my light brown skin in for anything else. I was proud of who I was, reasonably.

The Principal was nice enough to meet with me but I hoped he would be accommodating towards what I was going to ask him about.

I saw a tall person with red hair down the hall and I nearly stopped but I decided that I needed to get the meeting done with. If it was him, I could always say Hi to Ritsu later on. His family was such a huge help with the nasty business with my sister. Their head-honcho even got a small tattoo as oath to always keep this matter a secret. They were intense but truly helpful people. I didn't deal with his son Ritsu too much, but I did meet him at a few of the crucial meetings and the pick-up spot near the end. He was a near constant presence whenever I went to have a meeting with his Old Man. He was quiet but courteous to me.

I smiled privately behind a hand, pretending to wipe my lips. I could never forget the face on him or his favorite servant when I screeched in on my bike, helmet broken and road-skinned knees and my sister clinging to my back. My knees still carries scabs and fresh scars, ugly ones, hence why I wore black leggings with the dress instead of the nice nude pantyhose like the other girls.

'Later.' I promised silently to visit the awkward but earnest young man afterwards and limped about to where I was needed.

I exited the man's office with a smile and bow, as was customary. I slipped my hand into the discreet pocket, one of three that I had a good tailor sew in for me, of the daffodil yellow dress that was the females uniform. I had to go to the tailor anyway; the pockets were a side-thought. Originally it was to fix my bust and arms. They were far too tight. I had some dense muscles on me they were quite noticeable when I tensed up or worked out.

I hustled off into the empty halls to find my first class, which was algebra. I suppressed a resigned sigh and strode for the doors.

I looked at my phone whilst ignoring the pains in my legs and right arm. My sister had already shot me several texts and a reminder that she and I had a physio-therapy at 5 pm to 7 pm.

My sister was my reason. She was all my reasons, I needed to do well so that she could be well and that I could be well off enough to help her. I just wanted to be awesome enough to give her whatever she wanted and then just live quietly and die or something. I didn't need to think much of myself, my Sister lost so much already.

Algebra was farther away than I thought and my injuries were flaring up. I felt a small sweat break between my shoulder blades.

"Fuck..." I hissed as I stopped myself from going further. I stood in the empty hallway but I heard footsteps behind me. Wait.

Turning my head, trying not to do it too quickly to seem afraid, and there I saw stood a very tall boy. He was a student for sure, with the blazer and all, he was handsome with dark hair and eyes and a skin tone to match my own but he was Japanese for sure.

I stared boldly at his eyes and he stared at me.

His eyes asked a question that I didn't understand it really and I had no further time to ponder its message because a very short blond came and bounced onto the taller boy's shoulders.

"Takashi!~" What a cute little voice...

My role went from participant to spectator and my phone rang; it was my sister. My heart jumped. Was it an anxiety attack? I hurriedly limped away, thinking nothing of my leg pain instantly.  
Did I need to cut my day short and go to her?

The line was fuzzy and began talking to her quickly and hushed, forgetting the handsome guy with the cute blond boy.

~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

"This is Sasha Stalteri. Please make her feel welcome."

I stood at the front with a tiny quirk of my lips in a side-smile. I wasn't nervous really, you meet new people all the time when you are in charge of a weapons development company and manufacturer. They were much more sketchier too, with big muscled guys following them around.

I find it hard to believe my late mother, delicately sized and beautiful with a fair mind, could have been such a huge success in the line of CEO's for a Weapons company.

But it was a family name. Surely mom was groomed for the mindset of the task early on, despite her nearly angelic appearance.

The teacher (or should I say 'Sensei' now?) directed me to a desk in the first row, on the far right of the room. 'Ah so the opposite of an anime series. I get the seat near the wall, not the windows.' I walked casually with my stuff to the seat and sat down.

The kid next me glanced at me briefly before turning to the board.

Algebra, Psychology, Business, and then English. After those it was time for my lunch period, thank goodness.

Touching my abdomen absently, I walked outside.

"E-excuse me...!" A small wispy voice stopped me. I turned around and glanced down to see a young lady, maybe my age, she was light skinned and with dark brown hair that reached her shoulders. I was five feet and seven inches, most of the girls I found so far were a few inches less than that at least. It sucked because I stood out a little and the guys were _maybe_ my height but not much taller. I liked really tall guys.

"Yeah?" I blinked. No one stopped me out of the blue like that today, maybe she had a question.

"Are... are you the late Makasa's step-daughter?" I felt my heart darken and my mind became calculating and aggressive.

"...Seeing as how he's dead honey, I don't see how I could be his step-daughter any longer, thank goodness." I replied with little emotion but spoke gently, for privacy's sake and for her own. She seemed scared to ask the that question in the first place.

I gave an empty parting-smile and quickly left the building. My anxiety was cutting my nerves and my stomach felt hollow and yet heavy, a queer and highly uncomfortable feeling.

I gazed in disbelief of the cherub statue that was taking a piss in the fountain.

'Seriously? It must have been decided by someone stupid, Oh man.' If that girl hadn't asked me that question, I would have been in a better mood and found the statue funny or amusing.

But not right now.

I turned abruptly and stalked to a tree to sit in its shade. The wind still held a little of summer's warmth and I savored it as I grabbed a cigarette and lit it discreetly and quickly, the motions were smooth with habit.

I was a stressed out kid, I wasn't going to hide it from myself. I was half way through it when I jumped at the sound of a deep voice.

"Smoking is bad for you."

"Gosh Ritsu, you know how to get a girl's pulse up. You freaked me out!" I exhaled through words, smoke curled away from me in white as Ritsu's face turned pink at my wording.

That was something I liked greatly about the Yakuza boy, he blushed, stammered, and was sincere. That was rare in any rich boy I knew of and he was a gangster! It only added to my endearment of him. I wanted him to always be that way, they were innocent qualities. They made him a good person to be around, if you got past the intense aura and facial expression.

He came and stood next to me, not too close, I started to blow smoke out more forcefully.

"So uh...how's your first day?" Came the quiet question.

"Average. How's your old man?"

Ritsu smirked whilst staring at the ground, he always had trouble looking at girls when speaking to them about casual things. Hehehe poor lamb.

We spoke casually for a few minutes before lapsing into a comfortable silence.

I looked at his hand which dangled near mine, it was slender and long but with a wide palm.

I closed my eyes, feeling unmotivated. The girl's words brought a storm of thoughts. I missed my mom, I wanted to rest, I hated that man even though he was dead which was not fair. I didn't want to go to class. Not like this.

The bell sounded five minutes later.

Ritsu hesitated. "You're not coming?" His tone disapproved slightly. "I just need a minute." I spoke just as gently, not wanting to crack the peaceful atmosphere.

His footsteps slowly made their way back to school. I realized I felt a tiny bit less happy, his cologne was so nice.

I sighed and smoothed my angled bob-cut to calm my nerves.  
"Some first day this is.."


	3. Chapter 3

I got to the change rooms just as the last straggler student left for the gym. I was about 10 minutes late but I was not concerned. This was pretty much my last class, as I didn't have any classes to fill in my next two periods, so I planned on going home or something afterwards.

Typically after-school extracurricular activities are very much a high-point for Japanese students, the attitude towards clubs here was different than in Italy or America, I found. It was nice though, to see teenagers be enthusiastic about their school clubs and such. I wouldn't say so out loud though, makes me sound like an old person.

Gym class was co-ed and today's game would be volleyball. I felt a small squirmy happiness in my gut as I did love physical activity. If I was exhausted by the end of the day, the chances of vivid nightmares was lower.

As a handful of students set-up the nets, I was idle along with a lot of the other students and thus conversations began almost instantly.

"So are you going to your appointment after school?"  
"Of course! I was able to get a slot with Tamaki-kun! I wouldn't dare miss it!"

Excited chirps sounded around me for a few minutes before two girls turned their attention to me. They came to me with shy smiles and I consciously made the effort to soften my eyes into something more approachable. I was always told since I hit puberty that I had solemnness to visage, especially my eyes. They were large and a dark stormy blue color, they came from my father and I didn't mind in the slightest. I didn't necessarily look 'sad' but a lot of people took it that way.

"Hello! You're new, yes? We've never seen you before." A petite girl with beautiful jet black hair reaching her elbows smiled up at me.

"Oh no, I heard of her!" She said to her friend before turning to me. "Are you Italian? You look very much like it." She added. She was a little taller than her friend, with honey brown hair in a neat bun.  
Both were very lovely looking.

I smiled gently at them. "Yes, I am. I'm Sasha Stalteri. What are your names?" They came to me nicely; I should return the courtesy at least, even if I felt a tad nervous.

"Akira Hadaka, and this little doll is my best friend Ritsko!" She side-hugged her friend whose smile became a grin, they were very cute in their relaxed behavior with each other, to me it seemed they knew each other for a year at least, maybe even childhood friends?

"Nice to meet you." I tilted my head in a tiny casual bow. I was getting used to doing that, thank goodness.

"Have you made any friends?" Ritsko's voice was airy and high, a fairy-like voice.

"I have one person that I know of, I consider him a friend though I do have a ways to go in knowing him better." I explained my relationship with Kasanoda.

"Oh~? Who is this boy?" Akira's tone held a tiny bit of teasing. Her voice naturally had a fun sensuality to it.

"Ritsu Kasanoda." I said plainly. The girls' had an instant reaction, one that I was told to expect now and again.

"My gosh!"  
"W-what?!"

Ugh…

"He's nicer than you think. I would never tolerate someone who treated me badly, scary appearance or no." I said reassuringly.

The girls only looked a tiny bit convinced.

We talked through-out the volleyball game. Both of them were not what I expected of rich girls from my own experiences. It was truly refreshing, though I only knew them for less than a few hours, my guard wasn't completely down. I hated being the suspicious type but I was also a natural over-thinker.

Lucky me, right?

After we changed back into the uniform, they both invited me to join them at the host club. I was initially resistant. I didn't deal well with flattery and deep looks and …boys. Not in that sort of setting at least, I was more used to business, casual and platonic talk. Subtle flirtation went over my head and I also felt like I needed to like the person myself. So far, I hadn't felt any pull to any boy really.

"You don't have to talk much! And if you want to leave, we understand!" Ritsuko fluttered around me with other assurances of a good time as we walked down the hall to the club.

"I think you'll change your mind." Akira elbowed me with a giggle ad wink. "There's a type for everyone." She stared straight ahead but her mind somewhere saucier by the look in her eyes.

I bet she would be hilarious when drunk.

'I will just sit with them, speak when spoken to.' I thought dismissively.

We made it to the doors and both girls went in with a bubbly energy as I trailed in behind while gazing around. There was a high ceiling with pretty chandeliers, tables with delicious confectionaries and aromatic teas.

There were quite a few groups of girls here already and I could tell this place was popular. I followed my two new acquaintances and slid gracefully onto the couch with them. We were greeted by a young man a few inches shy of six feet, neat black hair and rimless glasses with porcelain skin. He was a total pretty boy. I **liked** it and yet I didn't like it **at all**.

Ritsko informed him of her appointment with Tamaki and Akira with Mori and Honey. Whoever those boys were, I was going to find out later.

I had sat idle and gazing around during their exchange but then he turned his attention to me.  
I turned my head slowly at his greeting, my angled hair barely moving.

"Ah. I see you're Ouran's latest addition. Allow me to welcome you to the Host Club, I hope you will have a most pleasant time here." It sounded much rehearsed, which was normal I supposed. "As it is your first time here, you're free to stay with either of your friends here during their appointment or go talk to the other hosts who are not busy yet." With a flash of his glasses and a parting smile, or should I say smirk, he turned and began scribbling into his notebook a little intensely.

I stared after him a little longer than I should have. His eyes….seemed _knowing_ when he gazed at me and it unsettled me quite a bit. Did he hear gossip or a rumor from his parents or something that pertained to my family or me? I hoped not. I really hoped this place was mostly oblivious.

I turned to look at the table and thought hard as I waited with the girls. Had I turned then or kept watching, I would have seen him turn and look back at me also.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasha waved goodbye to her new acquaintances as she head back to her motorcycle. They had been sweet enough to wait for her to change clothes in the bathroom before seeing each other off.

Wearing dark blue denim pants and a white t-shirt, Sasha put on her padded riding jacket, gloves and helmet.

The sleek black sports bike had highlights of purple here and there but its real eye-catching quality lay on the right side of the bike. Clearly an accident took place as the scuffed silver edges indicated, paint having been grated down during the fall and skid. Sasha's leg, if bare, would also further attest to the clear suggestion that an accident had happened…the scar tissue was fresh-looking still.

'Gonna fix this soon, has to be soon.' Sasha added it to her mental list, ever-growing, of small chores and things that just needed doing.

Revving the engine to a sexy purr that tingled her inner thighs and the junction in between, Sasha sighed and sped off to go home.

-~-~-~

Sasha's sister Christina was only about a year younger than her and was a sight to behold.

Despite the slight scarring of some cuts and scrapes from her ordeal, she was a beautiful girl. Sasha's skin had a more golden-esque, browner quality while Christina was a little more 'peaches and cream'.  
Christina was all willowy limbs and small but pretty round breasts with balanced hips; Sasha was also slender but not to such a delicate degree and she was muscled quite keenly from her workout lifestyle and training, Sasha wasn't any pushover with breasts or hips, but their size left her feeling self-conscious at times.

Approaching her sister from behind, she smiled at her through the mirror.

"Hey honey." She gathered Christina's thick dark brown locks and swept them to her right shoulder before hugging shoulders for a moment in greeting.

"Hello~." Her sister had a heavier voice, it gave her an air maturity and experience, she tended to speak softly though.

"You look nice. You'll look even better in this too!" And with a graceful flourish she presented her with the Ouran uniform for girls.

"Ooh.." The younger lady took a moment to turn in her vanity chair and gather the yellow silk from her sisters still-gloved hands and looked it over. Sasha knew her sister wouldn't need any adjustments done to it, she was slender enough to fit into anything around here.

Head still bowed over the uniform, Christina stroked it with a single hand.

"What's it like?" She meant the school, not the clothes.

"…" Sinking down to her knees and folding her arms on her younger siblings lap like a table, Sasha sighed.

"Fine, it's pretentious, lavish, and full of airheads that scream 'impracticality'." Sasha drawled humorously until Akira and Ritsuko's faces flashed in her mind's eye. "But there are some nice people, I think I may have made two friends today. Maybe."

Then the question that both siblings knew was coming.

"The boys?" The words barely left Christina's naturally rosy lips before she and Sasha erupted into light laughter.

"They're fine? I guess. All very clean and up to date for the most part, I think." The Host Club members flashed through her head briefly, bringing back the scent of roses for a moment.

"But there are quite a few good-looking ones, like really good-looking." Unbidden Kyoya Ootori's face popped up during her sentence and oddly enough, so did Ritsu's face. Ritsu's face was often taught in stress or something but he had his gentler moments.

All this talk of boys and the like, led to Sasha feeling a slight desire to be held by a boy, preferably bigger than her. Or maybe she was just feeling lonely again…

"Can I get a hug?" Christina's watery grey eyes looked confused and worried but she wordlessly reached down and held her old sister tightly.

Sasha gripped back and bit back the urge to cry. Her right leg gave a deep throb.

Letting go Sasha looked up into her beloved sister's face.

"Let's make a snack together and then get ready for our physio-therapy appointment?"

"Yup!" Christina got up, excited because she loved food and loved to make it.

Smiling; Sasha got up too, the motion not as graceful and effortless as it should have been.


End file.
